


An Angel Within Hell

by RL800



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Angel Dust - Freeform, Baxter - Freeform, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Sir Pentious - Freeform, Yandere!OC, husk - Freeform, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RL800/pseuds/RL800
Summary: So if you can tell me if it's good or not (nicely please) that would be greatly appreciated. So this is a Hazbin Hotel story. There will also be an oc I just made from a dream I had for this story. So it won't go with the Hazbin Hotel series. Also tell me if I should add female interests.So I'm changing this to an OC instead of reader insert. If you wish to still read the reader insert version then you can look on my Quotev account.
Kudos: 4





	1. New Design: Gwenevere "Gwen" Dawn Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character

Human:  
Gwen was a regular 23 year old woman. She lived with her lover Adam for about 2 years and they were going to get married.

Malum a 26 year old male who fell in love with Gwen when they were in high school. He was crazy for her and would do anything for her, but when he hears that she and Adam were engaged he was furious. She was _his and only his._ He planned to kill Adam and make Gwen his, but what he didn't plan for was Gwen seeing him murder Adam in cold blood. When the police arrived he grabbed Gwen and killed her by stabbing a knife into her heart saying that she had committed the worst sin, _"You stole my heart.~ And that's the worst_ _sin ever!"_ She died in front of the police. Then the police shot Malum and his final words were _"She's mine now.~"_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Demon Information:  
Alias: The Blue Unicorn/ Gwen   
Sin: Unknown  
Age: 23  
Eyes: Silvery blue ((I messed up in the coloring))  
Skin: Golden  
Personality: ~Kind-hearted ~Happy ~Motherly ~Understanding ~Charitable  
Likes: ~Adam ~Children ~Helping others ~Animals  
Dislikes: ~Malum


	2. Malum Vulpes Sanguis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the oc I am adding as a "yandere"

[Malum](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/828754388/images/15eacf9ba174c7ce179368310875.jpg)

(I am going to use some of Stefano's- The Evil Within 2- powers for him those are going to have a ! before it)

-Camera for eye 

-Tentacles 

-Telepathic 

-6ft tall 

-Camera eye can steal souls

!-Taking a picture can completely freeze time or keep his victims in a continuous death loop

!-Teleportation

!-Can manipulate anything that is a picture/memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short yeah- like his temper- but that's all I could think of for him.


	3. 1: Just A Day In The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be just another normal day. You know how people hope that the day ahead goes smoothly? That's what (Y/N) expected. To come home from work and be greeted by (S/O) making dinner. Unfortunately lady luck wasn't on (Y/N)'s side.

Working as a singer and waitress at a nice cafe wasn't what (Y/N) wanted to do she wanted to be a/an (d/j), but some dreams don't come true because this is reality. Although she was liked working at the cafe she didn't want to work there forever. She has made some good friends at the cafe, they all knew her dream and wanted to help her accomplish it. Older couples want (Y/N) to accomplish her dream as well. Everyone that goes to the [cafe](https://em.wattpad.com/62c60be30bb00d359ce8747a688548c97b0c3f5b/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f414169395931366d774d777035773d3d2d3832393538333037332e3135656237353463663365366533303739323536303038353935352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) is like family to (Y/N).

At this very cafe was where she met (s/o). They were just an everyday customer, but then they kept coming back whenever she sang. One day they came up to her after she finished singing, just to compliment how beautiful her singing voice was and how beautiful she looked in her [uniform](https://em.wattpad.com/03d33f5e1179b46033d9320dcbed25c841d2f2a7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7368436b7a424a39747a2d7875673d3d2d3832393538333037332e313565623737333762653166356637623733323031333833383833392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). She had thanked them with a smile.

(S/O) kept coming everyday, then one day they asked her out, she had said yes. They went to a nice little restaurant. They went out for a few weeks then (s/o) asked her to be their girlfriend. That day she was so happy and thought they were meant to be. And so 4 years later (s/o) asked (y/n) to marry them, there were tears of joy that day; but there was also something dangerous brewing that will come to bite the lovely couple. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Through that they still stayed together, people called them the "Dream Couple". There was only one who didn't call them that and he was planning something so he could steal _his woman_ from the the beast that stole her away from him. The day of his plan would be the day (y/n), would run crying tears of joy, into his arms. She would finally be his and only his.

A wicked grin spread across his face, as he licked his lips "Soon, my darling, (y/nn) you will be mine.~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Chapter one now finally out! I just had the inspiration from when I was daydreaming while walking my dog so I had to type it down. So hope you liked it! Also I don't know much about couples since I've only had 1 boyfriend which only lasted for 4 hours until he broke up with me over via Instagram.)


	4. 2: Just Another Day

_Another day done_ (y/n) mentally sighs, as she puts her apron away. _I just want to go home and cuddle with (s/o)_ she smiles at that thought. Just cuddling with (s/o) and watching some movies. She locks the door behind her, since it was her turn to lock up. She also leaves a little bit of food for stray cats [*tears up* you are such a good person!]

(Y/N) put one earbud ['cause having 2 would be very dangerous] and put on a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JSdy3nLLYA).

_Some days it's hard to see_   
_If I was a fool, or you, a thief_   
_Made it through the maze to find my one in a million_   
_And now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living_   
_And all I gave you is gone_   
_Tumbled like it was stone_   
_Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake_   
_Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made_   
_Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up_   
_The scar I can't reverse_   
_And the more it heals the worse it hurts_   
_Gave you every piece of me, no wonder it's missing_   
_Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant_   
_And all I gave you is gone_   
_Tumbled like it was stone_   
_Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake_   
_Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made_   
_Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up_   
_It all fell down, it all fell down_   
_It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down_   
_It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down (Aye)_   
_It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down_   
_And all I gave you is gone_   
_Tumbled like it was stone_   
_Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake_   
_Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made_   
_Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up_   
_It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down_   
_It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down_   
_(And all I gave you is gone)_   
_It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down_   
_Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up_

(Pov change)  
I pause the music before the next song could play, looking around I saw that I was almost home. I couldn't wait to get home (s/o) said they were making Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo with garlic bread. My stomach growled since I had a small lunch I was hungry. Now I started to walk faster. I think they should be done now.

When I open the door, the smell of food hit me. I walk into the kitchen, sneaking up on (s/o). I wrap my arms around their waist. "Hey, (y/n) how was work?" I could tell they were smiling even without seeing their face.

I chuckle and remove my arms, so I could set the table. "You know the usual. Mr. Rowe says his daughter is pregnant, he said she was thinking of naming the baby after me, if it's a girl!" A grin slowly spread to my face when I hear (s/o) chuckle. I finished setting the table and getting 2 drinks out of the fridge. (S/o) put the food down on the table, we sat down and (prayed/began eating)[idk what you do so I'm not gonna force ya to pray if you don't wanna it's what my family does].

(S/o) was a good cook [I'm making this story and a few things I'mma make so (s/o) is a good cook who doesn't want that?] they could make anything and it would be delicious. We talked a bit as we ate. Just about how each other's day was and things like that. "Hey (s/o), I know are plans of the future are a bit on hold right now, but..." (S/o) looked at me with a raised brow. "But... What is it (y/n)?" I took a deep breath. "What do you think of kids?"

They looked to be in thought. "Well I like kids[not like that fools], why do you ask?" I sigh, leaning my head on my hand. "I meant us having kids, ya dummy. What do you think about having/adopting one?" I bite my lip waiting for their answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Yo so just saying this if you're an adult that can't have kids then adopt/foster. There are some kids out there that don't have a family, that just keep going from one foster home to the next. I am adopted, I was only 5 and my little sister was 17 months old. It was a great thing that my sister and I could stay together, since most siblings are separated. So all I'm saying is if you're gay(nothing against you I have gay friends and I love them) or you just can't have kids adopt. You could even foster some kids, bring a smile to a kid. I also still have a teddy bear from my 1st Foster mother, his name is Mister Bearimore, but I call him Mr. Bear. Thanks for reading my little rant, but I do take this seriously, since my birth parents couldn't take care of my sister and I. When my parents, who adopted us, got us all of my teeth were rotten. So please help those kids in need, thank you.]


	5. ~*~*We'll Meet Again*~*~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is not a chapter per say, but because I wanted to do this. I must!~ 
> 
> Also don't play the song until told! I don't own anything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want tell me a character and a song and I'll write something for it!

??? POV

There she was sitting by her lonesome reading a book. I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful with her (h/l)(h/c) hair and those (dark/light) (e/c) eyes, that shine with such emotion while reading a book. She was different from the other gal's I've met. She didn't really care about her looks.

I got up paid for my coffee and left for work. A big grin grew on my face, I knew something I had to do! I hurry to the radio station[y'all better know who it is now~]. 

I get there and sit at my work station [idk wut it's called since I was born in this era(sadly but happily)]. "Why hello there folks of Louisiana! Now today's news Huey P. Long has become the U.S. Senator! Now some music, folks! I dedicate this song to the lovely girl, with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, I saw at the cafe this morning, reading a book.

Readers POV

I had gotten home and turned on the radio, "Now some music, folks! I dedicate this to the lovely girl, with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, I saw at the cafe this morning, reading a book." A gasp left my lips. "So if you're that lovely gal I hope you love this song!~" 

[I know it's not from the exact time, but I love this fucking song!]

_We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away  
_ _So will you please say hello  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them I won't be long  
They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me go  
I was singing this song  
_ _We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day  
_ _We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Til the blue skies  
Drive the dark clouds far away  
So will you please say hello  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them it won't be long  
They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me go  
I was singin' this song_

_We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

I couldn't help, but smile. "Now if you are that beautiful gal, call in to the station!~" I reach for the phone.

Alastor's POV 

After 15 calls I was losing hope. None of them was the gal I saw. The phone rang again, I pick it up, "Hello there caller! You have reached 99.9 am! Who is calling in?" Then the most angelic voice answered, "Um, yes hi there. I heard you wanted me to call in." I take in a deep breath, I knew this was how she would sound! "A-ah yes! I wanted to learn your name mon joli oiseau*.~" I heard her giggle, it was music to my ears. "Oh my name is (y/n). And I wanted to say maybe we could meet up tomorrow at the cafe, before you go to work?" [Well damn girl getcho self that man XD sorry not sorry]

I could feel my face heat up. "A-ah yes indeed that would be mon rayon de soleil*, see you then!~" she giggled and hung up. I played some more songs, and left to get a drink of water, "Well what happened in the'e Al?" I saw Henry[This is Husk btw idc wutcha say that's his name for this] in front of me. I sigh dreamily, "I've got a date with a lovely little darling tomorrow, ol' sport!~" Henry looked at me. "What really? That's nice for ya." I nod get a drink of water and start heading back to the recording room a smile growing on my face. "Oh we will meet again ma belle fleur de magnolia*.~"

~The End~

Also I know it's not an Alastor thing to stutter but it's cute so boom. *throws glitter at you* cuteness.

mon rayon de soleil: my sunshine

mon joli oiseau: my pretty bird

ma belle fleur de magnolia: my beautiful magnolia flower

Thank you google translate!

And if you wish for another one of these just suggest a character also I will not do repeats!

And literally as I write this it is 2:02am! I started this around 1:25am I am tired! but i dont wanna sleep!

Alastor: Go to sleep

Al no! Why'd ya say it!?

Alastor: Whatever do you mean, darling?

Jeff: I heard my catch-phrase being said. 

*facepalms* You two will get along just fine... *sees that they're both gone* wtf I looked away for like 10 seconds. *looks at readers* So I'mma go ta bed now hope you enjoy this! And if no one requests someone I'mma do Baxter next I already have a song for him. 

Till then 

_Keep smiling through_  
Just like you always do  
'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away

This has been 99.9 the radio demon signing off!


	6. ~*~*My Heart Will Go On*~*~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanna kinda make this little oneshot not about you dear hellish reader. It will kinda be a part of the story like um a backstory! With your great grandparent that looks like ya! Also I haven't watched Titanic in a long time so sorry if I'm not accurate! And I know he didn't die on the Titanic, but just go with it. Also just go with the name I made up.

Dahlia's POV (If you're name is Dahlia then use a different flower! I have a theme for this!! XD )

My name is Dahlia (l/n) I am 23 years old. My parents bought me a ticket to board the Titanic to visit my aunt. As I get onto the ship I bumped into a man with black hair, pale skin with a few freckles and ocean blue eyes. He stared back at me like he was studying something. Neither of us said a word.

"Um ah hello, madame. I am Baxter Angler, so ah... good day!" He rushed off like something was after him. I stood there bewildered. I didn't even get to tell him my name. I shrug and head to my room. After I am supposed to meet Captain Edward J. Smith. 

As I walk to the dinning area where the Captain told me to meet him, I couldn't help but think og Baxter. _What A strange man he was, I hope to meet him again._

Baxter's POV (yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I place both hands on the sides of my shaking head(below but without the tears), "Ugh I am hopeless!" My boss told me to get out of the lab and try to meet a pretty girl, and when I met a really beautiful girl with, shiny (e/c) eyes and silky (h/l)(h/c) hair, I just ran away! Why am I so hopeless... Maybe I could talk to her again? Yeah I'll do it. I just hope my nerves don't get to me too much. 

I walked towards the dining area to meet with Captain Smith, he was my boss' brother, when I bumped into someone. _Geez why do I keep bumping into people today?_ I look up and low and behold it's the beautiful girl I bumped into! I flinch when she looks up at me. "Oh! It's you sir!" she smiles, "I was hoping to bump into you again, but I didn't know it would be quite literally bumping into you!" she giggles and I almost melt. _She already has me wrapped around her finger._ I smile politely, "U-um sorry Ms... uh I didn't get your name..." 

And I swear her smile got brighter. "My name is Dahlia (l/n), nice to meet you Mister Angler." I nod, "Um call me Baxter," I rub the back of my neck chuckling softly, "Mister Angler is my father." We talk a bit as we walk. 

(time sjip 'cause idk about small talk and boring convo's with Captain's)

I think I'm in love. Yes you heard me. Love. Dahlia, that sweet girl has made my heart skip. I know it's only been a 4 days, but I know how I feel. We have had sex during these wonderful 4 days [dead in background bc author is a virgin writing this and feels awkward even though she reads smut]. I even gave her my most treasured watch, it has a secret compartment of a drawing I drew of her.

I sigh dreamily, thinking of our future together. I look up at the bow of the ship to see Dahlia standing there, her dress and hair flowing gently in the frigid wind. (play song noooooooow)

I smile softly at the feeling of warmth spreading through my heart. I see her turn around, but slip and fall off the ship. I rush over and before Dahlia could fall into the ocean I grabbed her hand. "I got you Dahlia!" I pull with all my might and get her up and into my arms.

Dahlia's POV (My gorsh I got so into writing in Baxter's pov lol)

I wrap my arms around Baxter tears threatening to fall. Oh how I love Baxter. I look up at Baxter, and lightly kiss him, "I love you Baxter." He smiles and holds me close to him, "I love you, too." Baxter twirls me around. "You are the best thing to happen to me Dahlia." I grin,"And you are the best thing to happen to me Baxter." As we were about to kiss again, the whole ship shakes. "W-whoa! What happened?" Alarms start blaring and people start screaming and crying. 

(time skip because if ya didn't know the titanic sank in 2 hours and 40 minutes)

In no time people are panicking and racing around. Women and children were getting on life rafts. I didn't want to leave Baxter. "No I won't go without you, Baxter!" He looked me in the eyes and kissed me. "Dahlia my love, my life, please." I shook my head, "I will stay by your side till the end." I squeeze his hand. Then I feel the water at my ankles, we run up to the bow and start hanging onto the railing. People were jumping into the freezing cold water (28 degrees fahrenheit to be precise). Baxter and I grabbed onto a piece of wood as we watched the rest of the lights of the ship go off and sink into the ocean. It was cold so cold. I could barely feel my fingers. I look at Baxter at he looks so tired. I lean over to him and kiss him. His lips are cold. I look closer and his eyes are closed and his skin is blue, his hand still holding mine. I whimper, "B-Baxter? Pl-please wake u-up." after 15 minutes he still didn't wake up. I knew he was dead. I heard someone call if anyone was alive. "He-help!" I called weakly. I see a body float next to me that has a whistle. I try to grab it, but I couldn't with Baxter holding my hand. I started to cry. "Baxter I love you!" I kiss him one last time before ripping my hand out of his grasp, I watch as Baxter's body sinks down into the dark ocean. I grab the whistle and blow on it[I actually started tearing up here]. A boat rows up to me and the men pull me into the little raft. I look down at the watch Baxter gave me. "My heart will go on for you Baxter."

(time skip years later after you meet Rose and become friends after learning that both of you lost the men you loved)

Authors POV

A new demon was talking to Charlie when someone walks in.

Baxter's POV

I walk up to tell Charlie I need more stuff for making medicine, when I see a demon I've never met before, but they had an aura I knew well and a familiar watch hanging out of their pocket. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest. The demon looked at me with such familiar features and eyes, "D-Dahlia?"

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request a character~


	7. 3: Not So Fabulous World (heh get it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was suppose to be great, but it turned out to not be... Well if you would like to know what happened I'll tell you, but maybe not while being held by this Psychopath, who killed my fiance after he proposed to me, who is holding a knife over my heart.

~~~~~~~~~Hours Earlier~~~~~~~~~

I was at work serving everyone when (s/o) came in. They didn't tell me they were coming, my boss went over to (s/o) and they started talking. From time-to-time I noticed they would look my way. I saw my boss grin and nod giving (s/o) a pat on the back and 2 thumbs up. I was so confused, what could they have been talking about?  
  
I see (s/o) walk towards me, they were clutching something in their pocket. They stood in front of me and smiled nervously, "Hey (y/n), I need to ask you something very important," I nod telling them to go on. (S/o) took a deep breath. (warning: I have never been in a relationship so yeah I'm just putting nice words together) "We've been together for a long time now." Everyone in the cafe was silent. "So remember how we first met? You were in chorus and I was just some loner... then I met you, when you bumped into me my whole lonely world became not so lonely anymore. Then we became friends. There was that awkward time when I asked that (g/b) to the prom, but they said no and you punched them during lunch 'cause they called me names and threw the flowers that I spent most of my money on on the ground and stomped on them. Before I knew it YOU asked me to prom and I said yes. We danced all night and were crowned Prom King and Queen, that's when we had our first kiss and the moment when I realized I needed you in my life, so..." (S/o) got down on one knee, I covered my mouth in shock. "Will you do the honors of being by my side for however long as we live?" they brought out a beautiful ring. Tears were rolling down my face and I could only speak one word before jumping at (s/o) in a hug. "Yes! I will marry you!" 

While everyone was cheering and congratulating the newly engaged couple, there was someone who was not happy with this. No one saw a now livid man walk out the door briskly walking away.

~~~~~~~~~small time skip~~~~~~~~~

(POV change: ???)

How dare they take what is rightfully mine!!!! I throw my desk chair at the wall. My right-hand man Alejandro[did u think i was gonna say Alexander pfft whatchu mean *closes tab of youtube that has Hamilton up* hehe] walked in, "Um boss you okay?" I release a sigh, "No. The woman I love is now engaged to some lowly fucking [oof] rat!! I want them dead!!" Alejandro stood there baffled. "Boss why don't you kill the rat and take the girl, you already have the room for her set up." A chuckle erupted from my throat. Then I just started laughing madly[I have the image of Joker in my head]. "You're right! Now Alejandro if things don't go right and I get caught you will be taking over." I knew I could trust Alejandro. "Of course boss, but I doubt anyone could catch the Malum Vulpes Sanguis." A psychotic grin grows on my face. And I get to work.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip and (POV)~~~~~~~~~

(S/O) and I sat on the couch cuddling. I was so happy and nothing could change that. "Hey I'm going to go take a shower real quick okay (s/o)?" They smile and kiss me softly. "Okay, I love you." A blush spreads from my ears to my cheeks as does a cheesy dreamy grin. "Love you too." I practically skip to the shower. I grabbed some clothes and a towel and get in.

~~~skip cause showering is your own personal business~~~ 

I wrap the towel around my (h/l)(h/c) locks. After changing into something comfortable I walk out of the bathroom only to be hit with the metallic smell of blood. I slowly crept towards the living room. "(S-s/o) a-are you okay?" when I looked into the kitchen I couldn't help the gasp that slipped through my lips. There was a strange man covered in (s/o)'s blood. Tears came pouring down my cheeks. The strange man turned to me with a crazed grin. 

"Why hello my love.~" he purred. "W-who the fuck are you?" His grin never faltered. "Why it's your knight in shining armor, Malum.~" I remembered him, "M-malum Sanguis f-from high school?" He nodded happily, lust shining in his green eyes. "The very one.~ Now come here darling [and let daddy show you how it's done~ Nope sorry Alastor not yet!~] and let me take you home.~" He started walking towards me, "St-stay back!" I tried reaching for something, anything to keep this psycho away from me. "Now why on Earth would I do that, my love?" My hands found a baseball bat conveniently resting by the door, I grabbed it and swung as hard as I could at Malum's head.

It knocked him right out. I ran upstairs and called the police. "9-1-1 what's your emergency?" With shaky hands and sore throat I began to tell the dispatcher what happened. "Pl-please send help! Th-this guy, hi-his name is Malum Sanguis, he-he killed my fiance and is trying to kidnap me! I knocked him out with a bat. Please hurry I-I don't know how long he will be out for." I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face, "Okay miss calm down police are on their way now!" I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Oh God he's up!" I rush towards the window and open it. I climb out, close the window quietly and climb into the tree near my window. 

From there I could see Malum had broken down my door he looked everywhere in my room. Then ran out to what I assume would be to find me. I could see the red and blue flashing lights coming towards the house. _Thank God I'm saved!_ I climbed down the tree and started to run towards the street when I was grabbed and something cold and sharp was held against my chest. Police surrounded us. "Let the girl go Mister Sanguis." I could feel Malum's hot breath against the back of my neck. "And what if I don't do that officer Wayne?[heh]" Malum said in a teasing manner. "Then we shoot you." Malum leaned down and lightly bit my neck. "Hm, well guess what officer Wayne? If I can't have (y/n) then I say WE BOTH FUCKING DIE!!!" 

A gasp left my lips as pain spread throughout my chest. I look down and see the knife Malum had been wielding lodged into my chest right where my heart was. I looked up at officer Wayne who had a pained look in his eyes. I felt darkness surround me and overtake me.

~~~~~~~~~(POV) change: Officer Wayne~~~~~~~~~

I stood there in shock then I got my composure back, "Men fire!" Shots were fired at the laughing man who had just killed that girl. With one shot right through the eye he looked at me and mouthed 'See you in Hell' and fell down dead still clutching the poor girls body. "Get the paramedics now!" I yelled at some others and grabbed the girl's body from the now deceased man's clutches. "Hang in there." I checked for a pulse, but there was none. I fell to my knees in despair. She reminded me of my daughter, who had that same look when she was murdered right in front of me. 

I couldn't help the tears that fell. "Dammit we were too late..." 

[I got so into this chapter like man also imagine the pic as Malum but with green eyes] 


	8. ~*~*Beggin' On Your Knees*~*~

This is just something cute for Angel and reader. Not a ship thing just to have fun!

[Underlined is Angel in song]

This is the outfit~

~Y/N POV~

I was standing in front of the mirror in my room looking at my outfit, then to my face which has tear stains and dried mascara on my cheeks. I found out that my (ex/n) just go with it, it doesn't have any relevance to the actual story) cheated on me with some other girl. I had dressed up since it was our 2 year anniversary[damn]. "Hey sweet cheeks can ya... oh what happened?" I turn around to see Angel, my best friend who is like a brother/sister to me. "Th-they were cheating on me, Angel." I fall into Angel sniffling. "Th-they've been cheating on me for a whole fucking year!" Angel comforted me. "Hey it's alright doll. Now howz about we go to the bar and get you a drink." I smile, "Angel you're the best." Angel just grins. "Oh I know.~" 

Going downstairs, we heard from Charlie it was karaoke night. After having a few drinks I decided I might sing a song. Then I saw (ex/n) and the girl they've been cheating on me with. I saw Angel give me a smirk and a nod. I walk up to Husk who was the DJ and told him the song and reason for the song. A smirk made its way onto Husks face "Well doll then of course I'mma play it since your my favorite demon here." I walk up onto the stage.

*play song*

_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
_ _I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
_ _Y_ _eah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
_ _'_ _Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

I start dancing around the stage as people start whistling and cheering.

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
_ _Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
_ _You mess with me and mess with her  
_ _So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
_ _Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

People whistled and shouted. As I started making my way towards (ex/n).

_So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done  
Then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

I glared at (ex/n), they were shaking and sweating, and I smirked viciously.

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) _

I push (ex/n) chair backwards on the back legs singing then I let the chair go letting (ex/n) fall with the chair. 

_And mess with her (yeah)_

I grab the girl next to them and spin her around both of us grinning and we both started singing. _  
_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
_ _Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

I let the girl sit with a demon I really trust who was lonely. [You ship them]

_I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under  
_ _'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"  
_ _For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
_ _I_ _t was only just a game_

I start swaying my hips as I walk towards Angel with a big grin on my face. And as I sang the last line I glare at (ex/n), who shrinks away from all the glares they're getting from everyone around. Some demons grab me and put me on top of the bar. Angel sang a part and started dancing with me, before I started singing again.

_(You had it all)  
_ _ (And one day)  
_ _And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
_ _(Beggin' on your knees for me)  
_ _Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
_ _(Crawlin' like a centipede)  
_ _You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah)  
_ _So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
_ _Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me_

I pose on the bar top. [pose but imagine it's you smirking and don't judge I literally looked up Sexy victory pose and this one was the best of the image I had in my head]. And Angel posed too.

I think after that I saw Alastor pick up (ex/n) and throw them out. I wide grin was on my face as I saw Vaggie give me thumbs up and Charlie with a smile and happy eyes.

I hug Angel. "Thanks for being my best friend Angel." Angel hugs me back with a grin, "Nah thank you (yn), for being my friend!" If anything bad ever happens to Angel... whoever hurts him better be ready to get their ass handed to them. An evil grin forms on my face, no one's gonna hurt my friends.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this cute moment with Angel.~


	9. 4: What A Day To Make New Friends

Waking up from that nightmare I realize I'm not on my bed but the ground, I take in my surroundings. Red. That's the only color as far as I can see. Then I see a sign. 

"WELCOME TO HELL" 

Tears well up in my eyes. I look down and see that my (s/c) skin is now a light shade of purple and I had claws. I guess being to interested in my hands was the only reason why I had not noticed the person who walked right up to me. "Um miss are you alright?" I look up to see an egg? The egg was actually talking to me.

"Aah y-yeah uh who are you?" This has to be a dream. "Well Miss I am Egg Boi #69! And over there is..." He didn't even get to finish what he was saying when he just blew up, a bit of egg yolk splatters on my face. "You alright there sweetheart?" I had to tilt my head back to look this person in the face. The thing I noticed about this per- demon was they wore those kinky boots (s/o) bought me as a prank gift. "Uh yeah... but um you didn't have to kill him..." "Pfft sorry sweetheart, now I'm Angel Dust, you probably have heard of me.~" I tilt my head in confusion. "Um no sorry I haven't- I uh just got here..." 

I sensed a familiar deadly aura behind Angel. I tilt my body sideways to look behind him and what I saw made my whole body freeze. There half a mile away stood another demon who seemed vaguely familiar. He had black hair with a fringe(?) covering his right eye, green skin, the only visible eye I could see has a dark sclera, his iris was a red heart and had no pupil. He was staring at me with a giant grin on his face. I could see something moving behind him. I squinted my eyes a bit, then my eyes widened they were tentacles coming from his back. 

I guess Angel noticed I wasn't paying attention to him and turned to look at the demon that was getting closer in a flash. I noticed the demon had a giant familiar looking knife. I placed my clawed hand over my heart and remembered how I got here. "Oh oh no dear God no." Tears were beginning to roll down my cheeks the past event coming at me like a bullet. This demon was Malum! "Um you know that guy girly?" I nod, my body shaking as fear started to overcome me. "Y-yeah sort of... he-he murdered my fiance and me..." Then before anything else Angel had picked me up and started running. "Well then I know a place you can stay." I peek over Angel's shoulder to look at Malum who looked absolutely pissed. Angel had taken a phone out and was talking to someone in a desperate tone. "Vaggie listen shove that attitude of yours onto someone who cares! I need someone to open the door now! I am being chased by this psycho bastard who's after this girl! Why?! HE IS THE ONE THAT KILLED HER!" 

A building began to get closer it's sign saying, "Happy Hotel". "Open the doors now!" The doors opened and as Angel passed through were slammed shut. Angel placed me on the ground. "Angel what happened?" A girl ,with curly long blonde hair, black lips, red cheeks, she's wearing a pink tuxedo with a white shirt and a bowtie and black pants that's cuffs are pink, asks Angel. Angel told her what happened. She looks at me with a smile. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm Charlotte Magne, but please call me Charlie and you are?" Still a bit shaken I stutter out my name, "(y-yn). It's nice to meet you Charlie." Charlie's eyes widen a bit. "Wait wait wait! Why are you in Hell?! You're supposed to be in Heaven!" As Charlie says that a slim demon with slightly dark gray skin, white hair with light pink stripes at the ends and she's wearing what some call a pastel goth-like outfit, comes stomping towards us. "What's wrong hon?" Charlie with a panicked look looked at the girl, then points towards me. "Vaggie call my dad we have a bit of a problem now. This is (yn) by the way, (yn) this is Vaggie my girlfriend [I ship them]. Vaggie (yn) is supposed to be in Heaven!" 

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

Charlie is letting me stay at her hotel. I learned that she wanted to rehabilitate demons because every year there is an extermination of demons because of overpopulation. I had decided I wanted to help, in which Charlie gave me a hug whilst Vaggie gave me an approving little smile. Angel had left a while ago to go get his drugs and do his "job". Charlie and Vaggie had left as well because they had to go to talk on tv. That left me cleaning up a bit and listening to this Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench talking about something I didn't completely listen to. Then I perked up when I heard Charlie's voice. 

(So I'mma just copy and paste from the transcript what happens at the news station also cause I'm lazy lol; KK: Katie Killjoy C: Charlie) 

KK: Welcome back! [bone snap and short scream] So, Charlotte.

C: [squeak] It's Charlie.

KK: Whatever. [escalating in intensity] Tell us about this new passion project you've been insistently pestering our news station about!

C: Well... [clears throat, breathes out] As most of you know, I was born here in Hell, and growing up, I always tried to see the good in everything around me.

[pen clicks]

[stabbing noise and short scream]

C: Hell is my home, and you are my people. We- we just went through another extermination. We lost so many souls, and it breaks my heart to see my people being slaughtered every year. No one is even given a chance! [quiet desk slam and car chirp] I can't stand idly by while the place I live is subjected to such violence! So, I've been thinking. Isn't there a more humane way to hinder overpopulation here in Hell? Perhaps we can create an alternative way to change souls through... redemption? Well I think yes. So that's what this project aims to achieve! Ladies and gentlemen, I'm opening the first of its kind! A hotel that rehabilitatessinners! [silence]

[low squeaking sound]

C: _Y'know? 'Cause hotels are for people passing through... temporarily._

[background bar music]

Random Asshole: [laughing] Is this girl for real? [while laughing] She thinks, you hear what she thinks? She-- [short laugh] Oh, she's nuts.

C: _I figure it would serve a purpose... a place work towards redemption!_ [weakly] _Yay..._

Strawberry Pimp(had to lol): [short radio static]

Camera guy: [scoff] Stupid bitch.[punching noise] Oof! [crashing]

C: Look, every single one of you has something good deep down inside.I know you do. [ding and short cat meow] Maybe I'm not getting through to you. [snaps] 

Vaggie: Oh no.

[snap and whoosh] [short explosion noise]

_♪ I have a dream ♪_

_♪ I'm here to tell ♪_

_♪ About a wonderful, fantastic new hotel ♪_

_♪ Yes, it's one of a kind ♪_

_♪ Right here in Hell ♪_

_♪ Catering to a specific clientele ♪_

_♪ (Oooh) ♪_

_♪ Inside of every demon is a rainbow ♪_

_♪ Inside every sinner is a shiny smile! ♪_

_♪ Inside of every creepy hatchet-wielding maniac ♪_

_♪ Is a jolly, happy, cupcake-loving child ♪_

_♪ We can turn around! ♪_

_♪ They'll be heaven-bound! ♪_

_♪ With just a little time ♪_

_♪ Down at the Happy Hotel! ♪_

_♪ So all you junkies, freaks and weirdos ♪_

_♪ Creepers, fuck-ups, crooks, and zeroes ♪_

_♪ And downfallen superheroes, help is here! ♪_

_♪ All of you cretins, sluts and losers ♪_

_♪ Sexual deviants and boozers ♪_

_♪ And prescription drug abusers ♪_

_♪ Need not fear ♪_

_♪ Forever again ♪_

_♪ We'll cure your sin ♪_

_♪ We'll make you well ♪_

_♪ You'll feel so swell ♪_

_♪ Right here in Hell, at the Happy Hotel! ♪_

_♪ There'll be no more fire ♪_

_♪ And no more screams ♪_

_♪ Just puppy dog kisses, and cotton candy dreams ♪_

_♪ And puffy-wuffy clouds ♪_

_♪ You're gonna be like, wow! ♪_

_♪ Once you check in with me! ♪_

_♪ So, all your cartoon porn addictions ♪_

_♪ Vegan rants, psychic predictions ♪_

_♪ Ancient Roman crucifixions ♪_

_♪ End right here! ♪_

_♪ All you monsters, thieves and crazies ♪_

_♪ Cannibals and crying babies ♪_

_♪ Frothing mouthers full of rabies ♪_

_♪ Fill with cheer! ♪_

_♪ You'll be complete! ♪_

_♪ It'll be so neat! ♪_

_♪ Our service can't be beat! ♪_

_♪ You'll be on easy street! (Yes!) ♪_

_♪ Life will be sweet at the Happy Hotel! ♪_

C: (Yeah!)

I turn off the tv as they started laughing at Charlie. I kept cleaning and organizing furniture. Maybe I can bake Charlie a cake! And that's what I was gonna do!

~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere Malum's POV~~~~~~~~~

 _GODDAMNIT!!!!!!! I was so fucking close to having my one true love in my grasp and she is taken from me by a fucking slutty spider!_ I take a deep breath. I then spot someone. My eye widens when I realize who it is. "HEY DAD!" My father turns around a grin crawling onto his face. "Malum my boy I knew I would see you here someday! But not this soon, what happened?" I told him everything. A small dreamy sigh leaves his mouth. "Ah just like how your mother and I met. Just without the dying part. But if ya need some place to stay then you are welcome to stay with me and the old gang!" I agreed and we were off. 

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip and back to normal POV~~~~~~~~~

Charlie, Vaggie, Angel and I were sitting around eating the cake I had made. "This is really good (yn)." I smile. "Thank you I worked at a cafe and was taught how to bake, but I was gonna be a (d/j). But singing and working at the cafe was just the beginning..." I told them about (s/o) and I's dreams of the future. "Then they proposed!" A sudden wave of sadness and anger hits me. "A-and then Malum killed (s/o)! On the same day!" Hot tears were rushing down my cheeks. "We had all the plans for our future planned out (s/o) was gonna be a chef and I was gonna be a (d/j). Then a few years later we were gonna have/adopt a kid/kids. Now that will never happen!" I look up to see Angel and Charlie with tears in their eyes. Vaggie walks over and comforts me. "Well we're gonna get you back with (s/o) when you get to Heaven, mi amiga." I smile happily. "Th-thank you guys." I smile. "Hey darlin' you said you sang. Can ya sing us a song?" Angel asks. I nod and think of a song.~~~~~

_Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
_ _Shiroi yami kirisaku  
_ _Tsubasa ninare  
_ _Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
_ _Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
_ _Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru  
_ _Masuku o hazushi hajime ta my soul  
_ _Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
_ _Zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru  
_ _Mita sare nai kokoro aru nara  
_ _Tobi tateru shuumatsu no puroroogu e  
_ _Yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai  
_ _Mamoru beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
_ _Hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi  
_ _Hontou no jibun e to chikazuku  
_ _Kie yuku fake light  
_ _Umare yuku true light  
_ _Kono te ni...  
_ _Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
_ _Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
_ _Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
_ _Hateshi naku tsuzui teku byaku ya o tobe_

The three of them look amazed. "That was amazing!" A blush appears on my cheeks. "Thanks guys." I feel something behind me move. I look behind my shoulder and see a tail. "Okay I have a tail..." Charlie chuckles. "That's not all you have." She pulls out a full length mirror. My hair is long and dark purple with some light purple as well my eyes are a very light red. I have horns and I notice two other things. I pull my shirt down a little and see a pentagram tattoo on my right shoulder and a small cross tattoo under my right eye. "Wow." Then a warm tingly feeling happens on my shoulder. I look at my shoulder to see a little voodoo doll looking creature. "Hello mistress!" It smiles happily staring at me with it's purple button eyes. I named her Tatiana [references heheh].

KNOCK!

(this is reader)


	10. 5: A Long Day

KNOCK!

A knock on the door was heard. Then some more. Charlie had went to answer it. But when she did she slammed it shut. "Uh Charlie who is it?" Charlie walked towards us and pointing at her cheeks then the door, "Hey Vaggie... the radio demon is at the door" 

Vaggie pushed herself off the couch. "WhAt?!?!" Then both Angel and I asked the same question. "Who?" I was confused. Who the heck was the radio demon and why was Vaggie scared? Charlie was also looking scared and confused. "What should I do??"Vaggie kind of scoffed. "Well don't let him in!" I stood up and walked with Charlie to the door. 

I smile at her. "Come on Charlie! How bad can he be?" I stood next to Charlie as she opened the door. There stood a very tall demon dressed all in red. "May I speak now?" Charlie crossed her arms trying to look authoritative, "You may."

With a grin he bends over with his hand held out "Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you," he look at Charlie and I his grin- to my surprise- widens further. "sweethearts! Quite a pleasure! Excuse me sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on the picture show and I just couldn't resist! What a performance! Why I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929!" He laughs as I pat Charlie's shoulder. 

Charlie looks at me, "If anything I think what you did was great! And I believe in you Charlie!" I glance at Alastor. "Don't believe a word he says. I know you can help all those sinners be redeemed!" She smiles at me. "Thank you (y/n)." Alastor stopped laughing, "So many orphans." He starts walking forward until Vaggie points a spear at his throat. "Stop right there!" She says something in Spanish, which I couldn't understand. "I know your game and I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone here you pompous cheesy talk-show shit lord!" I see behind her Angel peek his heard our way. Alastor stood there and moved the spear away from him with a casual look. 

"Dear if I wanted to hurt anyone here Ḯ̸̢̧̛̭̤̲̤͓͓̻̱͖͚͙̝̠͂̂̈́̈́̀͊̋̎̐̎̓̚ ̸̮̤̜̳̳͇͛̇̓͒̃̿͜w̴̺͋̾̎̂͗̑͒͗͊͝Ò̴͍̔̆̄̈́͆͆͛̚u̸̬͗̇L̸̡͖̣̯̰͚̬͖̻̻̥͐̆͗͂̑́͆̅̈́͘͝d̸̨̮͉̼͎̜̣͉͌̌̓͐͠ ̴̧̮̪͕̭̏͐̾͛̉͆̈́H̸̥͔͕͈̘̓̓͆̌̽̋͋́̒̋̒͜a̷̤̺̮V̸̢̨̮͍̩͕͝ḛ̴̡̠̣̰̗̗̯̗̲̹̟̝̐͑̐̐͆̓̆̀̍͜ ̵͖̞̥̬͋̅͐̍̏ͅD̸͚̩̿͒̅͒̍̽̈́̆͠͠ȏ̶̢̩̟̭̗̞̱̮̼̋͌̾̇͋̔́̐̓͗̈́̒̚͠N̵̡̯͉̟̤͎̣͉̘̱̜͎̐̈͂̈́̅̅̉̑̓̚͘͝ȩ̷̻̦̗͖̱͇̮̪̟͊̍̑̎͊̉̂́̒̍̀̔͘͠͠ ̵͇̈͆̑͂͗̆͐͆̐͛̚͠S̴͓̦̤̖̪̮̝͚̞̟̿̉̓̿̓͝ǫ̶̛͓̪̍̇̉̒̐̂͂ ̵͇̱̲̥̙̮̹̠̞͖̺̩͓̅͆͑͌̽̊̑̈́̄͗̍͊͝Ā̴̛̻̟̠͑̈́̕ĺ̵̘̺͚̜͗̊̓Ȑ̶̢̬̺̜͓̖̥̲̜̩̱͎̙͙̪͛͊͗̎̉̇́̾͘̚͝e̴̢̥̞͎̻̪͖̘͈̬͊͛̍̿̈́̊̅̈́̑͘͜͜A̶̛͙̺͔̰͇̹̔́̔͐̈́͒̑̑͆̆̑͆͐d̶̨̝̦̣̠͍̪͚̭̟͕̦̓̆̋̈́͐̒͘̚̚Ỷ̷̛̜͉̊!~" 

Then some radio static happened and he looked insane, but soon after he went back to normal. "Now I'm here because I want to help!" Charlie gave him a look as did I. "Say what now?" I giggled a bit. "Help! Hahaha," He held his mic to his mouth "Hello is this thing on? Testing, testing." He taps his microphone and I see an eye open on it and it glows red, "Well I heard you loud and clear!" The mic states and I hide behind Charlie a bit. 

Charlie, Vaggie and I share a look. "Um you want to help with?" I hear a strange sound behind me and Alastor's arm is wrapped around Charlie and I whilst the other is around Vaggie. "This ridiculous thing you're trying to do! This hotel! I want to help you run it!~" I was so close to biting this man's arm with the way he was talking about Charlie's dream! "Buuuut why?" 

Alastor laughs again. I must say he does have a charming laugh...(He really does!) "Why does anyone do anything? Shear absolute boredom!!~" A sigh leaves his lips as he continues, "I've lacked inspiration for decades. My work became mundane." He leans on his elbow which is on Vaggie's head- who is starting to look real pissed every second Alastor talks. "Lacking focus." He pushes Vaggie. I hurry towards her. "Aimless! I've come to crave a new form of entertainment!" He laughs. Charlie looked towards me then Alastor. "Does getting into a fist fight with a reporter count as entertainment?" 

Laughing once again, Alastor stands tall. "It's the purest kind my dear. REALITY! True passion!" He turns around with his back towards us and his hands behind his back. "After all," He turns his head to slightly look at us. "the world is a stage. And the stage is a world of entertainment." He smiles at us, but it felt a bit sinister. 

Charlie looked like she was starting to believe that he thought the hotel was a good idea. "So do you think it's possible to rehabilitate a demon?" Oh sweet innocent Charlie of course he doesn't. He laughs and waves his hand in front of Charlie. "Of course not! That's wacky nonsense!" I pat Charlie's back and give Alastor my most deadliest glare which he seems to be taken aback from but continues on. "Redemption oh the non-existent humanity! No no no no, I don't think there's anything left that could save such loathsome sinners!" He looks towards Vaggie and Angel who were sitting on the couch. I cough and glare at Alastor again to which my tail starts pointing at him in warning. "The chance given was the life they lived before! The punishment is this!" 

I roll my eyes since he doesn't even know that if demons want to be rehabilitated. "There is no undoing what is done!" I sigh, "Well actually there is. And you cannot speak on behalf of every demon you creeper. What if there are some demons that want to go to Heaven? I know I do since I don't actually belong down here." Alastor looks at me with a raised brow. "Oh and how did you get here my dear?" I sigh. "I was murdered by some guy who was insane and he killed my fiancé and I. So I want to be with (s/o) in Heaven since we were killed the day they proposed to me." Now I cross my arms, "Now if you don't believe in Charlie's dream, why do you want to help?" 

Microphone static was heard as Alastor smiled towards me. "Consider it an investment in on going entertainment, for myself!~" He pulls me into a side hug then twirls me. "I want to watch the scum of the world to struggle as they climb up the hill of betterment! Only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pits of failure." I scramble away from him as his voice goes dark. Charlie grabs me and moves me behind her slightly. "Riiiiiiiight."

Alastor just smiles. "Yes indeedy!" He grabs Charlie and I then starts walking. "I see big things coming your way. Then who better than to help you than I?" 

~skipping Vags telling Angel who exactly Alastor is~

Vaggie pulls Charlie away leaving me alone with Alastor as he gives me a creepy grin which reminded me of Malum, I whimper slightly. Charlie seeing me flinch away from Alastor walks towards us and pulls me away. "Okay Al you're sketchy as fuck and you clearly see what I'm trying to do here as a joke." I peek at Alastor and see strange symbols floating around him and his eyes glowing a bright red, but as soon as Charlie looks at him the symbols and red aura disappear. "But I don't and neither does (y/n)! I think everyone deserves a chance to prove they can be better so I'm taking your offer to help." She stands tall "On the condition that there be no trickster voodoo strings attached." She smiles unsure of if he was going to agree. 

Alastor twirls his mic and a green glow appears, "So it's a deal then?" He puts his hand out towards Charlie. A slight force pushes everyone back a bit except me as I hold my ground. "Nope!" says Charlie as she slightly pushes Al's hand away. "No shaking, no deals! DYI((dis is what subtitles says for da pilot lmao)) hm as princess of Hell and heir to the throne daya hereby order that you help with this hotel." Then I poke her a bit giving her a look that says 'do you wanna be stuck with him for eternity?' and she just smiles in thanks, "For as long as you desire." I nod as Charlie looks from me to Vags then back to Al. "Uh sound fair?" Alastor rubs his chin with one finger. "Hmm fair enough!" He says and has his mic disappear. Charlie lets out a breath, "Cool beans." she gives a thumbs up. 

Alastor hums and walks around. He looks at Vaggie and tilts her chin up. "Smile my dear! You know you're never fully dressed without one!~" I look at Charlie. "Charlie I feel like Vaggie is gonna blow if Alastor keeps messing with her." Charlie looks over at a very angry Vaggie "Yeah but maybe you can help him away from her?" I smile at Charlie, "I will do my best!" I bow and we both giggle. 

Al walks towards both Charlie and I. "So where is your hotel staff?" I stand up straight. "Well Mr. Alastor that would be Vaggie and I! Even though it's just us two we are going to do our best!" I place an arm around Vaggie's shoulders and grin as she smiles slightly. Al just looks at us and fixes his monocle. "Ohohoho you're going to need more than those two." He walks over to Angel and I knew this was going to be funny. "And what can you do my effeminate fellow?" Angel looks at me then Alastor with a smirk. "I can suck ya dick.~" 

I hear the sound of mic interference as I giggle. "HA! No." Angel grins as he sees me giggling. "Pft your loss." Al walks to me and grabs my chin. "Now what can you do my dear?" I stop laughing and gulp. "Weeell I can sing and dance. Also I am very good with keeping people in line." I twist Al's arm behind his back whilst pushing him down onto his knees((O.O ho damn)). "Now you listen here you fucking asshole." I lean towards his ear. "You try any funny business I will make sure you will never talk again unless it's your microphone speaking for you." I look at Al and see his grin grow even wider. 

I scoff and push him away. "Well now my dear! Aren't you a feisty one.~ We will get along j̶̖̻͐u̶̖͆ͅș̴̗͌̇ţ̴̹̅̌ ̴̩̌f̷̮̺͘i̴͔n̷̛̠̮͂e̶̬̯͒̋." He stands up and brushes himself off, he walks away and stands in front of us. "Now this just won't do! I suppose I can cash in a few favors to liven things up." And with a snap of his fingers a figure appears near the fire place.

Al picks up the figure and an orange eye opens. Then the soot disappears and in place was an adorable looking demon. "This little darling is Niffty!" Niffty stands up after Al drops her. "Hi I'm Niffty! It's nice to meet you! It's been a while since I've made new friends! Why are you all women?" She lifts up Charlie with strength we didn't even know she had "Are there any men here?! I'm sorry if that's rude. OH MAN THIS PLACE IS FILTHY! It really needs a lady's touch! Which is weird 'cause you're all ladies no offense." Ah Niffty would have been like the daughter (s/o) and I would've had... I sigh sadly and watch Niffty zoom around cleaning. 

Another green light flashes behind us as a deep voice speaks as he places cards down on what I assume is a poker table. "Ha read 'em and weep boys all, whoa. Hell what the fuck is this?" He looks towards us and points to Al. "You." I have to admit for a cat demon he is kind of handsome. "AH! Husker my good friend glad you could make it." Husk looks at Al angrily. "Don't you Husker me you son of a bitch. I was about to win the whole damn pot!!" He points to the money on the table which disappears. "Good to see you too!" Al says not caring. Husk just sits down rubbing his claws down his face, "The Hell do you want with me this time?" Al grabs Husk in a hug. "My friend I am doing some charity work so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services! I hope that's okay." 

Husk looks angrily at Al. "Are you shitten' me?" Al just hums, "No I don't think so!~" Husk pushes Al away "You thought it would be some kind of big fucking riot just to pull me out of no where! You think I'm just some kind of fuckin' clown!?" Al just stands there with a look on his face. "Maybe.~" Husk crosses his arms "I ain't doin' no fuckin' charity job." Al appears behind Husk and hugs him close. "Well I figured you'd be the perfect face to man the front desk of this fine establishment! With your charming smile and welcoming energy this job was made for you! Don't worry my friend. I can make this more welcoming!~" He snaps and a bottle that says 'Cheap Booze' on it appears, "If you wish." Husk stares at the bottle. "What you think you can buy me with a wink and some cheap booze?" Husk looks at the bottle then see's me and I wave.

Husk blushes a bit then look at Alastor, "Well you can!" He starts drinking the booze and walks away. Vaggie moves in front "Hey hey hey no bar! No alcohol! This is supposed to be a place that discourages it! Not some now brothel man cave!" Angel tackles Vags. "SHUT UP! Shut up! We are keeping this" he points to the bar which I am sitting at. Angel appears and leans towards Husk "Heey~" Husk leans away. "Go fuck yourself." Angel not discouraged, "Only if you watch me.~" I giggle and pull Angel away. 

Charlie then appears in front of Husk. "Oh my gosh! Welcome to the Happy Hotel! You are going to love it here!!" I pull a very happy Charlie away. "Sorry Husk, she's just very excited!" I notice Husk blushes and looks away, "It's whatever..." Alastor with his grin walks up to us "So what do you think?" Charlie as happy as she is smiles. "This is amazing!" And Vaggie being her self, "It's okay." Alastor pulls Charlie and Vaggie towards him. "This is going to be very entertaining!"

~Skipping the song 'cause I'm lazy~

I felt like something bad was going to happen so I got in front of Niffty as the door was blasted off. My tail stopped it from hitting me. And oh boy was I angry. I see Al about to walk out the door but I stop him. "Oh no this is my turn." I jump onto a weird zeppelin and go in to see a snake demon. I grab him by his hood and make him look at me. "Now listen here it is rude to blast others doors off! You coulda killed someone!"He just stares at me with stars in his eyes. "Why hello darling and what might your name be?~" I scoff. "Tell me yours first since you almost killed my new friend."

He leans up making himself taller "I am Pentiousss my lady." I roll my eyes. "Well I am (y/n) so if you don't want to be like sucked into a dark vortex by that guy." I point at Alastor. "Then you're gonna have ta leave." Pentious sighs an nods. "Fine only for you my darling.~" He kisses my hand then I leave. As I land on the ground unscathed and elegantly the zeppelin flies away. I stand up but it was useless since Charlie tackles me. "That was amazing (y/n)!!!" I chuckle and pat Charlie on the back. Alastor stares at me for a moment longer. "Well I'm starved! Who wants some jambalaya? My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for jambalaya! In fact it nearly killed her! You could say the kick was right out of Hell! Oh I'm on a roll!~ Yes sir this is a start of some real changes down here! The game is set! Now stay tuned!~" We all walk into the hotel, but not before I notice the sign changed from Happy to Hazbin.


	11. 6: An Apple A Day Keeps Lucifer Away? (Not)

~The Next Day~

I was dusting all the pictures for Charlie whilst Niffty was making breakfast when I smelt... Apples? I knew Niffty was't making anything with apples. I turn towards Alastor who was standing at the bottom of the stairs with eyes wide and [smile](https://em.wattpad.com/b50fc155650f66a66f263b15803dd78c18725dda/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f635837694455696d7033346e59673d3d2d3833313335373939302e313565643335623166323662633430303539393334333933313039302e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720) even wider. From that I knew something or someone who Al didn't like was coming. Then the front door was kicked open.

🍎🍎"DADDY'S HERE!!!!!!!!!~"🍎🍎

A man that looked alarmingly like Charlie walked in. I stared at the man who was now b-lining it towards me! I then did the 1st thing that popped into my head. I ran.

"Ah! CHARLIE STRANGER DANGER!!!!!!" I booked it up the stairs passed Al. I ran to Vaggie's room. "Vaggie there's a strange man downstairs that looks like Charlie!!!!!!!!" Vaggie sighs. "Oh he's here? Ugh babe your dad is here." Charlie then popped out of seemingly no where grinning happily. "(y/n) my dad is here to figure out why you are in Hell and not Heaven!~" I nod surprised that I didn't even realize that that was Charlie's dad.

I facepalm. "Oh I must have looked like a complete idiot when I ran from him..." 

~🍎Time skip: brought to you by the one and only Apple Daddy🍎~

We all sat down at the table. Lucifer smiling placed down a creme folder with my name on it. "Well (y/n) as I have read you AREN'T supposed to be here! Oh you poor pure unfortunate soul.~ You had been nothing but a saint when you were alive! Helping orphans, the elderly even baking cookies for inmates in jails. And oh well it seems you have an admirer though. HE is the reason you are here. With how you both died it sent you both here." He places another folder down with Malum's name on it. "Now Malum Vulpes Sanguis, bad fox blood in latin. He was a stalker of sorts. He killed for the mafia He was the mafia boss and he was crazy for you." Lucifer points at me.

"When did he start all of this craziness for me?" I ask. Lucifer looks down, "Hm somewhere when you actually talked to him in high school. You helped him when some jocks were going to beat him up, but you stopped them. You an innocent girl helped a psycho murderer, who inevitably fell for you since you were the 1st person to be genuinely nice to him." I grab my horns. "So all of this is my fault? (S/o) being killed by that psycho, me being killed by that psycho?!" 

I hiccuped and sniffled. This was all my fault? 

"But I had a talk with my father upstairs and he's working on a way to get you to Heaven without breaking any rules." I nod wiping away my tears. 

~Time Skip: Apple Daddy Leaving~

After Lucifer leaves everything is peaceful. I lay in bed thinking about (s/o). Were they okay? Are they happy? Do they miss me as much as I do them? I fall asleep dreaming about what would of been our future together. A happy family. "I hope you're okay up there (s/o)." 

What (y/n) didn't know was (S/O) forgot everything about her. When they died they became an [exterminator](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/4d6ff78b-6c1b-46b5-9086-ade8f27282c3/ddvkwxq-e7c14306-0be0-4536-9cae-64c847ffbdf6.png/v1/fill/w_421,h_250,q_70,strp/exterminator_hazbin_hotel_by_afialtisdragon_ddvkwxq-250t.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD05NTAiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC80ZDZmZjc4Yi02YzFiLTQ2YjUtOTA4Ni1hZGU4ZjI3MjgyYzNcL2Rkdmt3eHEtZTdjMTQzMDYtMGJlMC00NTM2LTljYWUtNjRjODQ3ZmZiZGY2LnBuZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xNjAwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.aqznoEOJhYB8mgl6RPLuNn6TtgaF2zvX6kQmiGAPIZY).

(Short chapter since I'm sleepy and oofers seems fiance forgot about you and became a demons worse nightmare, sorry U_U)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you find anything wrong in future chapters also this is on my Quotev and Wattpad accounts.  
> Quotev: Lindsey RL800  
> https://www.quotev.com/TheAndroidFromCyberLife  
> Wattpad: Lindsey_Daae https://www.wattpad.com/user/Lindsey_Daae


End file.
